


Is Four A Crowd?

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, dreamworks voltron
Genre: Adult Keith, Adult Lance, Aftercare, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Lotor, Bisexual Lance, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Choking, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eating out, Established Relationship, Foursome, Gag, Gay Keith, Gay Sex, Gay Shiro, Hair Pulling, Keith is on birth control, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Sub Keith, Teasing, Thruple, Top Lance, Top Shiro, adult lotor, adult shiro, alpha shiro, blindfold, blowjob, dom shiro, double anal pentration, eating ass, keith (voltron) - Freeform, klance, lance (voltron) - Freeform, mouth breeding, shance, shieth, shklance - Freeform, space, switch Lance, vers Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Keith told Lance and Shiro what he wanted to happen during his next heat, and they happily oblige.//Dynamics//Keith- OmegaLance- AlphaLotor- BetaShiro- Alpha**This is a pre-discussed scene, everything that's happening is consensual between all parties involved!**
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Shance - Relationship, Shklance, sheith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Is Four A Crowd?

Keith took deep breaths and tried to relax in his bindings. The heat coating his entire body was already making him sweat and squirm a little, despite having been instructed to stay still. The blindfold hugged his face, which didn't help the temperature, and the gag was just tight enough to pull the corners of his mouth back. He could feel the rope across his shoulder blades and how it wound its way up his arms, stopping at his wrists. The same rope also had been wrapped around his middle to create a support system, to make it easier on his muscles. His knees on the cold floor and arms held high and attached somewhere to the ceiling.

Keith knew what was coming but not knowing when was what was killing him- making him sweat even more. This excitement combined with his heat was making the bangs of his black hair plaster themselves to his forehead. All of the sudden a cool cloth was pressed to his cheeks, this wasn't the first time this had happened but it would be the last for now. The raven hair was moved back from his face and his hair was tugged a little. The hair pulling threatened to draw a little whine from his throat, his heat had made him extra sensitive. Though he couldn't see, he knew the person that had done so was Lance. He could smell the sweet and alluring aroma of one of his alphas- a salty ocean breeze spiked with that of arousal.

"I thought I told you to keep still." Lance's voice was low in his ear and held a dark tone that went straight to Keith's exposed cock. It twitched at the threat of Lance's hand the moved from his hair and was now grazing his throat, teasing at tightening. Keith felt a fresh wave of slick run down his legs and this time he did whine, but out of need. He was in genuine pain and needing something to quell his heat. The wait was too long and he was in pain.

Luckily it appeared Keith wouldn't have to wait much longer- the door to the room slid open and Keith heard to sets of feet crossing the room. The warmth of Lance's skin fade away and Keith can only assume he stepped back to allow those who entered the room to see Keith in all his glory. Completely naked and bound in the center of the room- not to mention long gone in his subspace. Keith could identify Shiro's scent right away- it smelled like old books and, much like Lance, was laced with arousal. The other scent was hard to identify given his current state but it was wonderful, he could only describe it as sweet.

A cold and unfamiliar hand pressed itself to his stomach and trailed around to settle at his lower back. A soft breath was let out right next to Keith's ear and his lobe was sucked into the stranger's mouth. Keith moaned ever so slightly at the feeling, Lance responded but gripping his jaw and giving a sharp order, not as his alpha but as his Dom. "Quiet."

The single hand became two and they roamed his body from behind. Lance soon removed his hand and stepped away once again as the stranger familiarized himself with Keith. It was hard for Keith to keep silent and still and both hands groped his ass and slithered their way between his thighs. A finger was dragged through his trails of slick and he can only assume it was tasted when he heard a satisfied hum and it happened twice more.

“He tastes good doesn’t he? Pretty, too.” This was Lance again, talking to the stranger. More heat settled in his stomach and Keith almost began to cry from the pain. He was about to click the button in his hand, signalling for them to stop, but without warning he felt Shiro’s metal fingers wrap themselves around his cock. Lance chuckled, “Wow, Shiro. That’s a little rude, you know. Not even waiting for our guest.” There was not real bite to Lance’s words. He was about to do the same, knowing Keith was in a lot of pain.

Lance’s warmth was near Keith once again as his hands ran over his chest. The stranger backed away and made a noise causing Lance and Shiro to back away, causing Keith to whine and fresh slick to join the small puddle on the floor. Lance let this whine slide, again he knew Keith was in a lot of pain. It took a lot to convince Lance to do this but only because how how intense Keith’s heats were- they brought him a lot of pain and discomfort. Lance’s alpha wanted to say no and give Keith instant relief, not delay it and turn it into a scene. Lance told his boyfriends this and they talked about it, ultimately they all decided to go through with it.

The stranger suddenly gripped his hips, surely hard enough to leave bruises, and shoved inside of Keith. The moan that was drawn out of his throat was one of pure lust and relief. Shiro gripped the base of Keith’s cock when he moaned. “I’m not sure we can let that noise slide, Keith. You’re so wet, Keith, he just slipped right inside and you didn’t ever need to be prepped. Not to mention that moan. You sounded like quite the slut just now- and all for someone else’s cock? What should we do about this, Lance?” The stranger had remained still since his initial thrust, waiting for the go ahead from either Shiro or Lance.

“Hm. I think this gag isn’t doing much of anything, so it should probably come off.” Lance traces the cloth with his fingers. “Maybe choking on my cock would keep him quiet.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hair again, hard. Lance then attacked Keith’s exposed neck and traced his tongue across his scent gland before kissing and nipping at it. Shiro slowly began pumping and stroking Keith’s cock, the stranger’s stillness was begging to be too much and if he wouldn’t get punished for it Keith would fuck himself on it to get the relief he desperately was craving.

Shiro let go of Keith’s cock and moved around behind him, ready to guide the fourth person in his thrusts. Lance removed the gag and released the rope from around Keith’s middle to make it so he would be able to lay down. Once Keith was released Shiro and the stranger supported his wait and hips as Lance guided his front down so he was laying down- bare chest pressed to cool metallic floor. The chilled floor provided little help with the heat inside his body. Once all four of them were positioned Lance motioned for the stranger to begin thrusting- which he does.

Keith gushed more slick as the person’s thrust began to quickly build up speed. In and out. In and out. In and out. Keith loved the stretch and soon the pace had him sliding across the floor. Shiro and Lance, who were watching, had stroked themselves to full hardness, while Keith’s neglected cock was dripping and standing against his stomach.

Shiro walked over to Keith- where his ass was high in the air, held up by the stranger, and face pressed into the floor. He was waiting for Lance to get in position, which didn’t take long.

“Awe, Keith. Look at you, mouth hanging open and all of those filthy sounds coming out. You look like such a slut right now, getting pounded by someone who isn’t your alpha. I think it’s time you learned your lesson, if you’re going to get worked up over someone else then I need to show you who you really belong to. We both do.” Lance nodded to Shiro who added a finger alongside the stranger and Keith felt tears stinging his eyes behind the blindfold from pleasure. This was heaven and the only thing missing right now was- oh.

Lance had shoved the head of his cock in Keith’s mouth and slowly moved himself deeper and deeper. The best thing about Keith’s mouth was hard to pick, his lips, tongue, or the lack of gag reflex? It was almost impossible to decide. Lance placed his hand over Keith throat to feel his cock as he buried himself all the way to the base. Keith’s nose tickled by the small bit of Lance’s hair. Shiro added another finger as Lance began a slow pace, contradicting the brutal one that the stranger was holding.

Keith’s eyes rolled back and he just allowed the slick and moans to flow freely from his body. The stranger began grunting, approaching his orgasm. The wet sounds of Keith getting railed were causing everybody in the room to get even more worked up. Lance picked up the pace and Shiro added two more fingers, stretching Keith more than he had ever been stretched before. He moan loudly which vibrated Lance’s entire cock. “Fuuuck- shit. Keith.”

Shiro suddenly took his fingers out of Keith, sucking them as he lined himself and the stranger slowed his thrust. “God, Keith. You taste so fucking good. I’d gladly eat you for every meal.” Shiro groaned as he slid in next to the stranger, both stilling so Keith could adjust. Lance slowed as well, not wanting to overwhelm Keith just yet, that part came later. Keith wiggled his ass, telling Shiro and the guest to continue. Their thrusts moved opposite each other and neither missed Keith’s prostate. Lance moaned, returning to his original pace. “Holy fuck, Keith. I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so fucking hot. Getting throat fucked and pounded so hard you can see their cocks in your stomach. Can you feel them? Can you feel how deep they’re reaching?” Keith moan and whined throughout the whole thing. Shiro and the stranger had built up to brutal paces and he was just so full.

This went on for several minutes. Shiro noticed Keith tensing and recognized this as a sign he was getting close, so he reached around to grab his cock and stroke, wanting Keith to cum first. “Come on Keith, cum for us. Be a good little slut. Cum from being filled up and used like the slut you are. Be a good little slut and cum for us.” Keith practically screamed as he shot his white ropes across himself and the floor. The stranger’s grunting became louder and Shiro called out that he was close as well, his knot already starting to take shape in his cock.

Keith was whining and screaming around Lance. Tears streamed down his face made of pure pleasure. He was so full and so happy. He didn’t realize how big Lance had grown in his mouth.

“Do you know what you’re doing to us, Keith? You make us so happy. You’re so fucking good.” Lance’s thrusts became erratic and his knot began catching on the corners of Keith’s mouth. He shoved himself all the way down, stretching Keith’s lips and barely fitting all of himself inside his mouth with the added knot. Keith felt a stream of liquid, Lance’s seed, fill up his throat and he swallowed eagerly. He’s so happy to be filled. “Keith, god. You take me so well. You liked the taste of my didn't you? Loved swallowing my seed.” 

“Lance, I’m knotted. I’m al-almost- AHHH!” Shiro cut off with a loud moan as he filled Keith, the stranger only a thrust behind him. Everyone had stilled, basking in their orgasms. Keith spasming with overstimulation, letting out soft whines every so often. 

Once the stranger had calmed down he slowly pulled out of Keith, who cried out at the sensation and loss. Soon Keith’s wet, dripping hole closed around Shiro. Somewhere off in his head he heard the stranger dress themselves and leave the room. Now it was just the three of them.

Shiro was the first to exit Keith, leaving his puckering hole empty. Lance left Keith’s mouth moments after as Shiro was kneeling behind his bound boyfriend. “You’re so pretty, Keith. All of this just dripping out of you. So shiny and wet.” Shiro said and he pressed kisses on Keith’s inner thighs. Lance grabbed a pillow and placed it under Keith’s head, making sure it was in a good spot before moving so his mouth was at Keith’s cock- which was hard once more, as if he hadn’t even cum yet.

“Such a fucking cockslut. You’re already hard again.” Lance said as he teased the head and rubbed the slit. Keith groaned and ground into Lance’s hand. Shiro smacked Keith’s thigh and its sound echoed off the metal walls.

“No. Moving.” Shiro commanded and he smacked the other side, wanting to keep it symmetrical. More tears slid down Keith’s cheeks, he was on cloud nine. Shiro, without any warning, spread Keith’s thighs further, held open his ass cheeks, and thrust his tongue in as far as it would go. He moan against the tight skin of Keith’s ass.

Lance, during all of this, was working on swallowing as much of Keith’s cock into his mouth as he could. He reached the base with no problem, having done this many times before. Lance also cupped and fondled Keith’s balls to provide extra feeling. It wasn’t long before Keith’s ring of muscle tightened around Shiro’s tongue and he was shooting his cum down Lance’s throat- who happily swallowed it. By the end of it all Keith was shaking and sobbing from the overstimulation. Once they had all calmed down enough to mover, Lance helped Keith back onto his knees, with Shiro supporting his waist.

“You did so good, baby. We’re so proud of you.” Lance murmured, carding his hands through Keith’s hair. Shiro was pressing light kisses all over Keith’s back and whispering praises to him as well.

“Keith, baby, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Shiro murmured next to his ear. ”Are you ready for me to take the blindfold off?” Keith gave a light hum in response, head resting on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro slowly removed the blindfold and Keith adjusted to the lights in the room- it was dim but his eyes were covered for a long time. “I’m going to start untying you while Lance gets a bath ready, alright?” Shiro pressed soft kisses to Keith’s shoulders and held him up and Lance moved around to make sure Keith was comfortable and helped Shiro bring Keith down from the ceiling to be untied. Once that was done he set off to the ensuite bathroom, plugging the tub and filling it with hot water. He put in some alien bubble bath and muscle relaxing oil. He grabbed a bottle of a different oil to rub into Keith’s middle, back, and arms.

He returned to see that Shiro had Keith halfway undone and resting in his lap. “Lance, sweetheart, he’s cold.” Lance smiled and nodded as he handed Shiro the bottle and went to grab a spare blanket, not that there were many spares, what with Keith’s nest and all. He brought back one, unfortunately it was relatively thin, hence why it wasn’t in the nest. Lance placed it over Keith and hoped it would provide enough warmth until the bath.

“I made sure there were extra towels in the bathroom too.” Lance said softly as he moved Keith into a more upright position and leaning against his chest. Lance began to gently rub the oil into Keith’s skin. It only took a few more minutes for Shiro to finish untying Keith. Silently the three sat there with Shiro and Lance massaging Keith and rubbing oil into his skin where the rope was. “How are you feeling baby?” He whispered, kissing Keith’s temple.

“‘M cold. And sleepy.”

“The bath is almost ready, so you won’t be cold soon. After that you can sleep, okay?” Lance said as Shiro got up to turn the water off.

“Sweetheart, the bath is ready. Do you want help with him?” Shiro said, wrapping and arm around his boyfriends.

“No, I’ve got him. Go get comfy and I’ll get him in against you.” Lance replied, rubbing Keith’s shivering shoulders. Shiro pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips and then Keith’s before going to situate himself in the bathtub. “Are you ready, baby?” Keith nods so Lance carries him to the tub where he lowers him so the his back is pressed against Shiro’s chest. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and Lance gets in facing Keith and Shiro, having his legs lay along them both.The tub was large so the three of them could fit comfortably.

“We’re so proud of you Keith.” Lance said as he picked up one of Keith’s feet to begin rubbing it and pressing a kiss to his ankle.

“We love you so much.” Shiro kissed the top of his head.

Keith slowly came out of his subspace with the help of his boyfriends and the aftercare. “Who was it?” He mumbled as he scented Shiro. He really wanted to scent Lance but he was too far away.

“Are you sure you want to know, baby? When we talked about it you said you didn’t want to.” Lance said, adjusting himself to turn around and lean back against the other two men. Keith responded by pulling him closer to scent him. The omega was purring happily.

“Mhm. I wanna know, in case we ever do this again.” Keith mumbled against Lance’s scent gland.

“It was Lotor. We thought he would be the best choice since the only other betas we know are Pidge and Allura. You said you didn’t want another omega and when Lance and I were discussing we didn’t know how our alphas would react to another alpha, especially with you being in heat- even if you are on birth control.” Keith nodded with a smile and nuzzled into the space where Lance’s arm met with Shiro’s chest. “The water’s getting cold. Do you want to move to the nest, Keith?” Keith nodded again and set up, Lance stood up, wrapped himself in a towel before getting one ready from Keith.

Shiro helped Keith stand and Lance helped him step out and instantly wrapped him in the large, fluffy towel. He purred again and stepped into Lance as Shiro stood, pulled the plug, and Lance held a towel out for him as well. Keith had trouble walking so the two of them helped him over to his nest, not bothering to put on clothes knowing that they would start up again later, this was still near the start of his heat. But for now, they fed Keith some fruit that was kept near the nest and drank the water they had kept nearby as well. Soon, Keith Fell asleep being cuddled by his two boyfriends, purring the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
